Beam reaction systems and test loading systems apply loads (e.g., forces) to a test asset (e.g., a beam or a portion thereof) to simulate operational loads. When applying a uniform bending moment to a test asset (or a portion thereof), rollers or spherical balls are utilized to simulate theoretical constraints for applying the uniform bending moment when a translational load (e.g., a transverse load) is applied. As an axial load applied to the test asset increases, so does a size (e.g., a diameter) of the rollers or spherical balls, an amount of the rollers or spherical balls, or a combination there of, used to satisfy Hertzian contract stress constraints. In order to test large axial loads, large spherical balls or a large number of smaller spherical balls are used to satisfy the Hertzian contract stress constraints. Use of such large spherical balls or large numbers of smaller spherical balls is impractical and cost-prohibitive.